


A New Puppy

by Delta_Descent



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta_Descent/pseuds/Delta_Descent
Summary: Jade is lonely on Earth C, and after moving away from Dave and Karkat, the loneliness only grows. Upon going to town to look for her friends, she find a new friend, a familiar, doggish one. A puppy.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. A Surprise In Town

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know I have added like, a ton of characters in the tag that are currently only mentioned, but I swear I'm gonna add more interaction with them-

Jade sat on her bed, chin resting in her hands and her ears pushed back to display her disappointment. She had moved out of Dave and Karkat's home a few weeks ago, buying her own little cottage nestled in the woods not too far away from her friend's home. Her house had one room, one bathroom, a smaller kitchen, a living room, and a tiny sun room. It wasn't a large house, but it made her feel comfortable. Bigger spaces only reminded her of a lonely feeling that seemed to have settled in her heart, it was there since before she moved out, and she couldn't quite figure out why it was present. Her room was filled with hanging plants, a fluffy white circular carpet was placed on her floor, her bed was just a simple green blanket with two white stripes on it, and white sheets and pillows to match it. A desk sat in the corner with framed images of her friends, and both windows were open, the green curtains billowed occasionally with a breeze. Even with her room seemingly full, and a well-furnished and relatively small home... It felt... Empty? She hadn't quite pieced together why, it just did. The tiny cottage felt more like a huge and lonely maze sometimes. She slouched a little more forward with a sigh, thinking about visiting Rose and Kanaya. They had offered her books a few days ago to put on her bookshelf in the living room, and of course she had gladly accepted, but she wondered if maybe she should have spent a little more time talking with them. The more she lingered on the thought of lonliness, the more she realized her missed chances to socialize.

She didn't want to think about it anymore, so she stood up and looked around her room. The little framed pictures caught her attention, and one in particular. It had been keeping her interested more and more lately, an old picture of her cuddling Becquerel back on the island on a sunny afternoon. She had been thinking about him a lot more now, she missed him very much. Her dog ears and tail gained from him, as well as the occasional drive to chase after a squirrel, were only painful reminders that he wasn't quite with her anymore. She had a notebook in a drawer in her desk filled with sketches of him and a shower of hearts, sometimes broken ones. She missed him, and it was becoming evident. She sighed and changed into a white dress with a green waistband, tied her hair up into a ponytail, put on green boots, and then stared at herself in the mirror that was leaned against her wall. She looked ready to go out to town, she usually wore various clothes given to her by Kanaya or others just to make her feel better. Sometimes, she would go out into the garden she had in the backyard, which was overgrown with bushes and all types of flowers, not to mention tall white lattice fences overgrown with flower vines, and she would just sit amongst the flowers. But today, she felt like actually going somewhere. She walked down the stairs and looked out the window. Her house was surrounded all the way around by specifically placed bushes, except for a small archway covered in light purple clematis flowers, this archway had a small path lined with tinier flowers that lead up to her door. She took a deep breath and walked out of her living room and into her front yard. She moved quickly down the path with a bit of purpose, today felt a little better than other days, and her hope was high that she might meet at least one of her friends in town.

Jade arrived at town, finding many familiar citizens but none were recognizable as her friends. She walked along the sidewalk, looking all around for any sign of John, Rose, or Dave, even Jane, Roxy, Dirk, or Jake. Nobody seemed to be out. She stopped beside someone leaning against a sign post. "Hello! Have you seen John, Dave, Rose, Karkat, uhm, Dirk, Jake, Jane... Roxy or even Kanaya?" She asked with a slight smile, surely this person would know who they were. The person shook their head, "No, sorry." And she nodded, "Thank you." Then walked off, slightly defeated. Her tiny bit of social interaction there was nice, but not nearly enough as a conversation with her beloved friends. She looked tiredly at shops, clothing stores, convenience stores, none of them seemed interesting or worth going into. She really wasn't feeling it, and she wasn't feeling going and randomly knocking on her friends doors to find out if they were home either. She didn't want to have come here all for nothing, so she figured she might as well find some icecream shop, get something, and go home. She passed by a few other stores, then stopped dead in her tracks. That was something new. A pet store had recently been opened up and it peaked her interest. She walked into the store and looked around, there were a few fish tanks... some rabbits... a couple hamsters... then her gaze locked on to a specific structure in the center of the building. Her nose picked up an oh so missed smell, puppy breath. She ran forward and stopped before the little display, a few puppies were being sold, and her eyes widened. There were black ones, brown ones, mixed colored ones, but the one that she was fixated on was a tiny white puppy.

She watched him walk with a sense of confidence, as opposed to the other stumbling puppies around him. The man who had been behind the counter watched her and followed her gaze, "Ah! You like that one huh?" He spoke out. "Yes! What's his name?" Jade looked at the store owner, "I-If he has one! I mean," she then got quiet and he smiled "His name is Beck, or at least, that's what some kid called him and we have just been going by that since, you seem pretty interested in him... Would you like to take him?" The man tilted his head ever so slightly. "Beck..." she muttered under her breath and then her gaze shot up from the puppy to the store owner. "Yes!! I would love to! How much?" She walked over to him, nearly shaking with excitement, though her brain screamed at her that this was a bad idea, as she had zero intention of getting a pet before coming to town, and was not prepared, but she refused to listen to those thoughts. She quickly handed over the price he told her to pay, and her heart leaped. She also bought a lime green collar, some puppy food, and a leash. Sure, this puppy wasn't Earth's first guardian, nor did he wield the power of the Green Sun... But there was just so many similarities, he looked like Becquerel, and even the presence of the puppy felt them same to her as his had felt. Maybe the stars had somehow aligned and brought him to this new form? If so, that thought only warmed her heart more, now _she_ got to take care of _him_ , and he could finally be a normal dog. She slid the collar over his head after all was paid for and the leash and food had been placed in a bag. The store owner lifted him out of the display and into her arms, and she headed home, arms full of what seemed to her to be pure joy.


	2. Home, Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's kinda shorter I think, but I hope you enjoy it! :D

Jade walked inside, Beck in her arms still, though she quickly transfered him to just her right get arm, sliding the bag with the food and leash down onto the floor, pushing the door behind her shut with her leg. She then knelt down and set down the curious looking dog, giving him a gentle pat on the head. "Alright boy, here's your new home! I'm so excited to have you here, it'll just be you and me!" She told him with a smile, oddly, it felt as though he understood her, and he gave a wag of his tail before lowering his nose to the floor and began his investigation of the home. He seemed incredibly interested in the kitchen, which was expected. She picked up the bag of puppy food and moved it into a cabinet in the kitchen while he searched around the stove, she then hung his leash on a hook beside the front door. When she turned around a little white blur passed the stairs and into the open sun room. She followed the little white flash quickly to make sure he wouldn't get in any trouble. He was standing in the center of the room, staring at the shelves full of flowers and particularly interested in a part of a spider plant that hung down. "Do not you dare, Beck!" She said, that was the look of a dog who was about to get into some mischief. He turned to her and kept his gaze on her as he inched closer to the plant. "Do not!" She gave him a stern look. He then darted forward and somewhat carefully bit a longer leaf off, then ran out of the room, starting a game of chase. She followed him in a loop around the house until he stopped at the stairs. "Beck, you cannot take leaves from plants! Bad boy!" He seemed to acknowledge this and dropped the leaf, sitting down and turning his head to the stairs. "Good boy!" She said picking the leaf up from the floor. By the time she looked up again he was attempting to scale the stairs, but he was relatively tiny, and found it hard to heave himself over each step.  
She smiled as she watched him, but quickly scooped him up, "You haven't even explored outside yet! Upstairs is just a boring old bedroom, you can see it later tonight! You wanna go outside boy?" He just stared blankly at her though his tail swayed back and forth slightly. She carried him outside and set him in the grass, she was worried she might be overwhelming him with so many new places at once, but he seemed to be handling just fine. She stayed close to him, ready to tackle him or pick him up if he tried leaving through the archway or sneaking through the bushes. He didn't show any interest in shoving his way through, however, and seemed to accept them as fencing for him, and though he did a little pacing in front of the archway, he didn't seem interested in running out through it. He wandered around the outside, and Jade walked beside him. She didn't feel the heavy loneliness anymore, it was replaced by a sense of comfort and familiarity. Her house didn't feel very empty anymore, instead it finally felt like a true home. One small change was all she needed after all. Just her and her... Incredibly smart puppy. He was playful, sure, but he seemed to be a very quick learner, and a willing one at that. Perhaps it really was Becquerel? She hoped so. Since she and Jadesprite had merged, Bec no longer felt present. There was no sign of him aside from the ears, tail, and dog instincts she'd picked up from him. She kind of had wondered where his conscience had been, if he had one, it didn't feel like it had any influence over her thoughts. She was just, her. While she was deep in thought Beck had lied down in the grass with a stick he'd found, chewing on it gently. She sat in the grass beside him and scratched behind one of his ears, he paid her no mind. If it was Becquerel's conscience in there, it was definitely toned down. He still had the energy and playfulness of the 7 week old puppy he was, seemingly interested in chewing and generally engaging himself in shenanigans that was typical of a dog his age. It was almost sweet to think of Beck being just... A very smart, but very normal, version of Becquerel. He had no responsibilities, and Jade could finally treat him like the dog he was, without him teleporting around or taking care of her. As he stopped chewing on the stick and shook himself off, her attention resumed to the present, where he was up and wandering again. He walked up onto her small porch, passing the swinging chair she had, and waited for her to open the door. "Hard to imagine you're only seven weeks old." She remarked. "So well mannered..." she opened the door for him and he sped inside, back on his venture. She closed the door behind herself with a relaxed sigh, and walked over to her couch, sitting down, but keeping a close eye on Beck. 

The sun had sunk below the horizon as she walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas after taking a shower. Beck had his head on his paws, laying in the center of the living room, seemingly tired from his very full day. She smiled at him and picked him up, carrying him up the stairs and then setting him down again. She crawled into bed but Beck put his small paws on the front of her bed, seemingly trying to pull himself up onto her bed. She lifted him up onto her bed and he curled up beside her on her bed. She pet his head before turning off the lights. "Goodnight Beck..." she told him contentedly. She thought she heard a little huff in response before he promptly fell asleep, and she found it easier than ever to drift off into dreams, feeling comforted by the presence of her beloved new puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be interactions next chapter, I swear, and maybe a time skip too- Just a teeny one.


	3. A Meeting Over Tea

It had been about two weeks since Jade had brought Beck home, and he had settled down and grown familiar with the place. Jade was currently wiping down the countertops in the kitchen while Beck investigated underneath of the couch, sniffing around it and pacing. She finished cleaning up and picked up her phone. A text message from Rose came up on the screen, telling Jade that she and Kanaya would be over soon. She responded with a quick "Okay!" message and turned off her phone again. "Beck!!" she called and he bounded over to her. She kneeled in front of him and grabbed his fluffy face. "Beck, Rose and Kanaya are coming over today, I have planned this for three days. Be a good boy." They silently stared at eachother until Beck finally moved forward and gave her a little doggy kiss before wandering back over to the couch. She smiled, content with his sweet response to her words, and stood up. She moved back over to her stove and began making some tea. Beck came over to her, curiously watching what she was doing and sitting beside her feet. Jade had informed all of her friends about Beck, and everyone seemed happy about her decision. It managed to strike up a few conversations as well, which previously were hard to start due to not having anything new to talk about. She looked down at his curious gaze and patted his head. She only hoped she could make sure he was socially friendly before he would have any potential of being territorial or aggressive. She was sure this wouldn't be much of a challenge. The task would surely be easy.  
There was a knock at the door as Jade finished the tea, she whirrled around and Beck jumped to his paws, running toward the door letting out three barks. "Beck! No!" He looked at her and stopped but still hovered by the door, wiggling around to try and smell who was on the other side. Jade shooed him away and opened the door. "Good afternoon Jade!" Rose looked down at the fluffy wiggling puppy standing beside Jade. "And good afternoon Beck!" He barked as if in response. "He is... Friendly, correct?" Kanaya asked hesitantly. "Yeah! He should be!" She opened the door wider and let them in. Beck quickly sniffed at their shoes but seemed to deem them friendly after pacing around them, and wagged his tail, looking up at them as if to show them that he recognized them as friends. "He does look a lot like Becquerel, and he seems quite intelligent for such a young puppy." Rose smiled at him and gave him a gentle pat on the forehead. "He has been learning pretty fast, still havent quite worked on any tricks yet, he only really knows the 'sit' command." She looked down at Beck with a fond, almost motherly sort of gaze. "I will say, I am one more for cats, but he seems quite well mannered and relatively quiet... but responsive." Rose said with a calm voice. "A good boy indeed." Kanaya smiled and looked toward the kitchen with interest. "Oh! Right this way," Jade moved toward the kitchen, and Beck quickly moved in front of her so he could lead the way. He always walked either beside her, or in front of her. He had good intentions, but sometimes he would nearly trip her when weaving in front of her. He had gotten better at spacing though. Jade had Kanaya and Rose sit at the table while she poured the tea and distributed it, setting the teapot in the middle of the table.  
"I've not heard much from John in a few days, do you think he is alright?" Kanaya lifted her head, looking between Rose and Jade with concern. "I don't know, I haven't heard much from him either, Jade?" Rose turned her attention to Jade. "No, not a word. I've been pretty busy gardening, that and teaching and looking after Beck. But he hasn't responded to any messages I've sent." She frowned and looked down at her tea. "Perhaps he is in a depressive state?" Kanaya suggested and Rose nodded, "It could very well be. We will have to check on him at some point though if we don't hear from him soon." Jade raised her head again, "Last time we talked he spoke about having some inner things to work out. I'm not sure what he meant, but if he needed a break for a while to figure it out, I don't think it's too bad." Rose shrugged, "You're correct, but I do wonder what he may be struggling with." Kanaya listened to the conversation while taking a sip from her tea. "I wonder too. He mentioned being a little interested in some unusual things before he cut off his contact." Kanaya had a thoughtful look in her eyes. "Unusual?" Jade tilted her head slightly to the side. "Yes, but he didn't specify? Just said they were unusual." Her gaze wandered to the ceiling. "Huh." Jade sipped quickly and set the cup back down. Beck was looping around the table until he laid down beside Jade's chair. "Maybe he will be out s-" Rose couldn't finish her sentence before her phone rang. "Just a moment!" Rose stood up, dipping her head and lifting her phone from the table, then going to the living room to talk over the phone with whoever had been calling. Beck looked up and walked toward the empty chair, placing his front paws on it as if he was going to get up. "Beck... No!" Jade looked at him. He looked at her, held his gaze for a moment, then hopped down. "Aw, you should get him his own chair." Kanaya suggested. "That way, he can feel like us, or similar anyway. Mirroring is adorable, I think." Kanaya smiled. "It is super cute, huh?" Jade grinned. "Maybe." Rose came back, "Funny how that coincidence happened." Rose seemed happy. "Was it John?" Kanaya looked up. "Yes, but uhm, she informed me she wishes to be addressed by she and her, and that her preferred name is June." Rose sat back down at her chair. "I told her I would deliver the message to you and Kanaya. She has been thinking about it for a long time and had even discussed it with multiple professionals." Rose mentioned as she drank some of her tea. "Oh?" Jade's ears moved forward in interest. "She said the identity makes her more comfortable, and she is happier now in figuring that out." Rose smiled. "That's so good!! I am so happy for her!!" Jade smiled. "She said she is still not completely ready to come and hang out, she wants some time to herself. But just to know she is doing better is good to know!" Rose relaxed her shoulders. "It is!" Jade smiled. "I ought to make her dresses and such soon, and gift them to her whenever she is ready to recieve them, don't you think?" Kanaya tipped her head to the side, pondering it. "I think that sounds like a lovely idea!" Jade thought about it, it would be a nice surprise perhaps? "Today has been lovely so far... perhaps you would like to tell us about some new plants you've been growing?" Rose looked interested and Jade proceeded to talk to the two about various plants she had been growing, and their conversation soon spiraled into fashion and other topics, and eventually, Kanaya and Rose left for home, all were happy and content with how the day had gone, and Beck recieved quite a few treats for being so well mannered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I would do interactions eventually! :D


	4. Walking Through The Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit longer to write this one than the other ones!!!

Jade slid downstairs, wearing a green sunhat & short sleeved shirt as well as black plants, she had a white ribbon tied around the hat, and a black backpack was slung on one of her shoulders, the other shoulder strap just hanging loosely, she looked more than ready to begin the day. Beck stared at her from the couch, looking both excited and generally confused. "Beck!" She pointed at him, and his tail thumped against the couch. "We! Are! Going! To! Hike!" She threw up her hands in excitement and he jumped over the back of the couch and raced toward her, starting to do a doggy tap-dance around her. She made her way over to the door, taking down the leash from the hook and clipping it to his collar. He wiggling with excitement as they walked out of the door. It was a sunny day, and bird song filled the air as they made their way down the path to the road. Beck looked incredibly excited to get out of the house. It had been about two days since the meeting with Kanaya and Rose, and Jade had been a bit bored since then. Beck also seemed a little bored with hanging around the house too, so she thought a hike would be good for them. She had a lunch packed, a few water bottles, and a water dish for Beck. She also had a camera in case they came across an interesting area or plant. Beck seemed relatively good on a leash, not pulling against it or nearly choking himself trying to run ahead. He kept by her side for the most part, but a tiny bit ahead of her. She walked along the side of the road with him, his gaze wandered everywhere as he seemed to take in all of his surroundings. She finally stopped and turned onto a trail into the woods, which peaked Beck's interest.  
He lowered his nose to the ground and began sniffing at just about everything he could. He almost looked jumpy with his jerky movements to try and smell each new thing he came across, and she giggled as he did so. "Woah, do you see that, Beck?" She pointed at a bright yellow flower, his face was immediately overtop of it, smelling it and tilting his head as if trying to figure out what it was. She smiled at him, then watched him as he gave up trying to figure out what it was and went back to walking ahead. Jade and him continued their trek down the trail, when a soft rushing sound began to run through the air. "Beck I think you're going to get to see a waterfall!!" She nearly skipped forward in excitement. He looked back, wagging his tail but tilting his head at her. "A waterfall is like... a big faucet? A ton of water comes rushing over the edge of a rock face... Like a cliff! And it creates a beautiful scene!! Sometimes, you can even see rainbows in the waterfalls misty water droplets that fly up at the bottom from the impact the water makes with the bottom pool! You know what a rainbow is right, Beck? I did tell you that, right?" He barked as if to respond. She laughed a little. "It's so beautiful! Sometimes, there are caves hidden behind the watery screen, wouldn't that be so fun to investigate?" His tounge lolled to the side of his mouth and he dipped his head once. "I swear it's like your actually listening to me." She said joyfully as the trees swayed with a calming breeze. He raised his head to the breeze and flattened his ears as a sign of enjoyment. The crashing of the waterfall got closer and closer the more they walked forward. She was excited, maybe Beck could go swimming in the pool below the waterfall if he wanted to, if it was a pool and not near any rapids, of course.  
The trees cleared out, there was a bridge off to the left and the large waterfall was slightly to the right, Beck raced over to the water, which smoothed into a calm pool of water. He stared at his reflection as Jade looked up at the waterfall. "It's beautiful, right Beck?" She said, unclipping his leash for a little bit, knowing he wouldnt run too far. He yipped twice and spun around in a circle before splashing along the shore of the waterfall. He wandered toward the base of the waterfall and wrinkled his nose against the water, when it splashed into his face he jumped back and began to bark at it. Jade began to laugh but managed to call over to him. "Beck, that's what waterfalls do! They splash you if you get close to where the water is falling!!" He threw his head back, continuing to bounce back and toward it, barking almost as if he was mad at it. She continued to laugh and he stopped bouncing, stomping one paw down and sneezing before running at the water and trying to bite it. She assumed now he was just doing it for her entertainment to get her to laugh, and it was a success. He then waded back through the water toward her. She him a questioning look, as his face was now covered in water and he was dripping. She stepped back as he shook himself and looked back up at the waterfall. "You cool now buddy?" She said cheerfully. He wiggled and she walked around to the side of the waterfall. "I don't think there's a cave behind this one, Beck." He mimicked her and stretched his neck to see if he could see anything. She patted his head and clipped his leash back on. "Shall we continue?" She gestured toward the bridge and her began walking confidently toward it, ready to continue their hike.

Jade and Beck had been walking for a while, enjoying the scent of flowers and leaves while the sun shined through the branches above them. The trail was serene mostly, though both occasionally ran forward to chase a squirrel off the path. Soon enough they heard other footsteps from ahead. Beck's ears went forward to fixate on the sound. A familiar face peaked through the branches. "Jade?" Davepeta sounded slightly excited. "Davepeta? What're you doing out here?" She smiled at them and waved her hand. "Oh just stalkin for some prey, then walking sounded more pleasant- is that Becky boy?" Davepeta's gaze travelled quickly to the smaller, now dry, white dog. They offered their hand out for him to sniff and patted his head when he was content. "Yep! I thought he would like a good walk!" Jade said happily. "It is a lovely day huh?" Davepeta looked up through the leaves that swayed ever so slightly with the gentle breeze. "Yeah! I heard you moved into a new home, that's right isn't it?" Jade resumed her walk and Davepeta joined her, actually choosing to walk instead of hover or fly. "Yeah! It's the purrfect place! A combination of all my interests, which... aren't too vastly diffurent after all." Davepeta said, almost beaming. "A cave?" Jade looked over at them. "Yep! But decorated with all kinds of drawings, and some musicy cool stuff!" Davepeta clapped their hands together. "Sounds awesome! Is that where you've been the past few days?" She asked as Beck skirted around her and she had to switch which hand held the leash. "Well... Sorta? I also hung out around Roxy. They actually have a really good vibe around their home." They smiled at the thought of it. "I would assume so, but I'm not sure? I haven't seen Roxy in a while, how are they?" Jade asked and tilted her head a little. "They are doing well! And they mentioned missing you." Davepeta stared at her. "Yeah, I ought to visit them again. I haven't seen a few people in a long time, but me, June, Rose, Jane, Aradia, Nepeta, Kanaya and Dave have been planning something, which, we will invite everyone to once we are sure!" Jade grinned. "Everyone? Even me?" Davepeta looked curious. "Yes! Of course we would invite you!" Jade smiled as she turned with the trail, if she was right, this trail was a loop and she would wind up back where she started eventually. "Sounds fun! Any ideas of where you're gonna invite everyone yet?" They looked excited again, pushing their sunglasses up a bit to stop them from falling. "Oh a ton! But no clue just yet on where exactly. At the moment, everything is up in the air at the moment." Jade said with the same amount of excitement. "Well, I bet wherever it's going to be is gonna be the purrfect spot!" Davepeta assured her. "I'm sure it will be too, and I'm just hoping the others will choose to come. I believe it's going to be a trip that lasts a while, so we have to make sure there's a building that allows dogs and cats around there... If we stay in a building. Roxy will surely want to take Teeny and Rose and Kanaya refuse to leave Opal alone at the house under the watch of someone else for a few days. I of course, will not leave Beck at home." Jade said and Davepeta nodded. "Makes plenty of sense, plus... you are part dog too I guess? Wouldn't that matter?" Davepeta asked. "Well it might, but I don't shed quite like a dog does, also, I have less of a chance of chewing up things." She laughed a little. "True, true." Davepeta nodded and then looked up at the sky. "So, what have you been up to?" Davepeta struck up the conversation again and the two exchanged what they had been up to for the past few weeks. Eventually, Davepeta left to their cavernous home and Jade walked Beck home. That night, Beck passed out almost instantly upon laying down beside her on her bed. She petted him before drifting off to sleep herself, enjoying the day, and getting ready for more planning tomorrow.


	5. A Picnic & A Nightmare

Jade stood beside one of the few trees in a large, open and empty field. She was patiently waiting for the arrival of someone very dear to her, someone she hadn't seen in a while, and a few other friends. Beck was rolling in the grass, warming himself in the sunshine. It wasn't hot today, but it wasnt cold either, in fact there was just the perfect amount of breeze to accommodate the sun's heat. She set down a basket she had been carrying with her as Dave and Karkat made their way from the far side of the hill. She waved at them and Beck sat up quickly, shaking off the grass seeds. "Yo." Dave said looking from Jade, then to Beck, and pausing. "... He is friendly right." Dave looked over at her. "Well, if he wasn't, he would have charged at you, growled, or tried to bite you by now." Jade smiled and Dave nodded, "Fair point," before kneeling down and scratching behind Beck's ears. "The first thing you do is begin to pet the dog, without asking how your friend, who you haven't seen in person in a while, is doing." Karkat shook his head. "Hey, sometimes, giving a dog some ear scratches is highly important business that must come first, Karkat... You understand, right Jade?" Dave looked at her. "Oh totally, dogs need as much attention as humans do!" Jade grinned. Karkat looked tiredly between the both of them. "Whatever, how have you and... Beck... been?" Karkat asked with a genuinely curious look. "Oh we've been good!! Nepeta planned to come over this weekend, I don't know how Beck is going to feel since Nepeta smells like cats, but he didn't seem to mind Rose and Kanaya who own Opal, so maybe he just won't care." "Hopefully he won't, I mean, he seems pretty calm around other people and animals and stuff." Dave said, still messing around with Beck on the ground. "True." Jade smiled. "And what's all this about, hoo-hoo!" Jane smiled as she looked from Jade to Dave to Karkat to Beck. "Just having some fun while waiting for the others." Dave grinned. "Oh lovely! I brought baked goods, plenty of them!" Jane smiled. Jane had settled into a job balancing business and baking, she was excellent at both and almost always won every annual baking competition held on Earth C, at least until she had won so much that she become the judge of the events instead, not wanting to hog all the glory of winning it. "Where is June? I'm so excited to see her! I heard Kanaya made a fantastic dress for her!" Jane clapped her hands together. "She's on her way." Karkat said with a calmer voice, he always had a certain tone he used around Jane, probably because she would bop him gently on the head when he got aggressive, and to him it was humiliating, but it certainly worked. "Lovely!" Jane smiled and looked over her shoulder to see Rose and Kanaya making their way over. "Oh! Greetings!" Kanaya called out as Rose put her hand lightly on her wife's shoulder. "Hello everyone." Rose said in a calm voice. "I, have brought beverages!... Many kinds to suit many tastes." Kanaya said happily. "Hold oooon!" A semi-familiar voice rang out through the field. June slid to a stop in front of them, wearing a yellow headband and blue dress. "Alright, is it party time?" June said with a bit smile, she looked happier than Jade had ever seen her, except for maybe when the game was over and all of them were heading to the new universe. "Yep! Party time, but first, you look amazing June!" Jade said and moved toward her, her and Jane gave her a hug, that turned into a group hug, Dave even got off the ground to join in. It had been a while since they'd had one of these. "So I'm guessing Roxy, Jake, and Dirk aren't coming huh?" June said, but she didn't exactly so sad about it. "No, Roxy got caught up with pet care due to Teeny having a problem with his second left eye." Rose explained. "Oh no! Is Teeny okay?" Jade turned to look at Rose. "Yes, he should be, just a little goopy." Rose smiled and patted Beck on the head as Beck danced around them June called Beck over and began to give him attention. "Beck is such a sweet boy!" June said as Beck gave her a little kiss on her cheek. "Yes! He loves you!" Jade smiled as Jane began to find a spot with Dave and Karkat to set up for a picnic. "Sorry for being away for so long, I wanted to just have some breathing room, no one minded too much, right?" June looked up "No! Of course not!" Rose looked at June. "We understand needing space, it's good to have." Kanaya replied calmly. "Okay, okay, good. Just have worried sometimes." June laughed a little. "Understandable." Jade dipped her head. "Yo guys!!! Get over here we found the good spot!!!" Dave waved at them and Jade picked up her basket, then she, Rose, June, Kanaya, and Beck made their way over immediately. They laid out a blanket and went to sit down, the breeze was carrying on gently. "It's so peaceful out here." June said as she took a deep breath. "Feels like its been a while since I've gotten truly fresh air." She seemed to relax. "It really is a good feeling." Kanaya agreed with a calm tone. The sun shone down and made the grass slightly golden, the slight away of the trees was like the crashing of an ocean. "Alright so, I heard about your sneaky planning, and perhaps I want to know what you're up to." Karkat said, eyeing them all curiously. "Dude," Dave looked over at him. "Well we were planning on brainstorming anyway." Jane shrugged. "So where are you planning on taking everyone?" Karkat asked. "Well I pitched staying in cabins together." Dave said with a grin, "People seemed to like that one." Jade lifted her head, saying "Yes but we also liked the beach visit idea that Jane proposed." Karkat looked from Jade to Dave. "What about huts by the beach, it's like, meeting midway. Except instead of cabins, its like... beachy. Because of the huts." Karkat suggested. "Actually that's genius. You're genius Karkat. How does it feel to have such a big brain?" Dave looked at him and Karkat punched his shoulder lightly but there was amusement in his gaze. "Actually Dave is completely right, that's a smart idea, hoo-hoo!" Jane seemed delighted. "Oh, wow, I actually contributed-" he looked over at Jade who was clapping, "Yes! Lets stick with that one!" Then, Beck barked and Karkat looked over at him, and he dropped a stick in front of Karkat. "Oh, looks like he got tired of our talking and wants to play fetch." Jade pressed her ears against her head and smiled. Karkat looked at the stick to Beck for a long time and Beck tilted his head. "Fine." Karkat picked up the stick, stood up, threw it, and sat back down as Beck raced off to get it. "One good dog." June smiled and rested her head in her hands. "Indeed, best dog, wonderful friend." Jade smiled as he bounded back toward them, stick in mouth, ready to have someone else throw it. Today felt good, and planning was settled, now they just had to find a spot, but for now, all that they were concerned with was throwing a stick, eating food, and chatting.

  


-*-*-*-*-

  


Jade had returned home from the picnic and had done some clean up and took her shower, curling up on the couch beside Beck and turning on a movie, however midway through she had fallen alseep.

_She was back in her god tier, everything was blank, the space was empty, only broken planets in sight. She couldn't tell if it was a dream, but she made her way quickly to LOWAS, but all she was destruction, nothing on LOFAF, LOHAC, or LOLAR. All was empty and broken, her friends no where in sight, no consorts, nothing. Prospit and Derse were broken and empty, everything was gone. She stood in the vasty empty space as a tear rolled down her cheek, all she had was herself now. And no trace of her friends, she rested herself on a broken wall on the now broken Prospit. She was alone again, and this time, alone forever._

She shot up from her sleep, and was crying slightly, even though she had only seen destruction, she knew what it meant for her friends to not be there, in that dream at least. It didn't have any meaning, she knew, but she hated those kinds of dreams, they were a great way to make her regret dreaming. Beck crawled quickly onto her lap and she wrapped her arms around him as he licked off her tears. "I'm not alone am I, Beck?" She sniffed as she relaxed. It was just a dream. He pushed up her chin with his head, comforting her. She sighed, "Thank you buddy..." she hugged him tigher, his tail wagged a little and he pressed his ears against his head. They sat there for a little longer, the movie had ended. They moved to her room to get more comfortable sleep after a few minutes, Jade now relaxed. Beck really was a comforting presence.


End file.
